


smoking all off

by escherzo



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Bryn go away this instant, Dragon!Hamid, Dream Sex, Hamid/Dragon!Hamid, Knotting, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escherzo/pseuds/escherzo
Summary: Hamid reaches a clawed hand out towards it and it reaches back, touching their palms together. They are precisely the same size.“Apophis?” Hamid asks, soft, and his own voice responds, rich with laughter, and says, “No. Just us.”
Relationships: Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Self
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	smoking all off

**Author's Note:**

> this is just some incredibly raunchy 'Hamid is horny for dragon!Hamid' shit if we're all being honest here 
> 
> title from 'feeling myself' by nicki minaj, which i will not be apologizing for at this time, thank you

The world is on fire.

Heat stings behind Hamid's eyelids, and a rush of air like an inferno surrounds him as he opens them. The sky is crimson, cut through with billowing smoke clouds of ashy black, the field ahead of him marred with scorch marks like the aftermath of a fireball. Splintered remnants of trees, some still smoldering embers, shake with the wind, charcoal remnants flaking off to join the ash on the heated breeze. 

This world should hurt. It doesn't, somehow; this is a heat he knows. He understands. He walks forward, slow, and as his feet touch jagged ground, he looks down. He's barefoot, and the rocks beneath his feet turn to molten lava as he steps, leaving behind smooth, burning footprints like coals. 

It is only at this point he realizes that he is dreaming. 

“Hello?” he calls out into the destruction that surrounds him. His voice is soft, carried away by the breeze, and so he presses on. He closes his eyes for a moment and traces the words for _fly_ , soaring up above the ruined landscape that stretches as far as he can see in every direction. 

In the center of the field, there is a crater, no wider than the one he left behind him in Rome. The water inside it is perfectly still and glassy, steam rising off it, but with no bubbles to mar the pristine surface. 

He touches down gently beside it, and as he looks in, he knows the face looking back, even though it is not his own. It is covered in brassy scales, twisting into intricate, gilded patterns across the humanoid face underneath, a body small like his own but ridged, wiry, with great metallic wings stretching up above its back, and its orange eyes glow so bright that it should hurt Hamid to look at, were that glow not in his blood too. 

His clawed hand touches the surface, alight with flame, and the water begins to bubble. 

He takes a step back. 

Slowly, so slowly, the figure's head surfaces from the pool, its shoulders, its wings, and as it emerges into the air the water boils off of its skin, leaving a cloud of steam behind. It is naked, covered in scales like tiny plates of armor, a thick tail curled around its leg, and as Hamid reaches a clawed hand out towards it, it reaches back, touching their palms together. They are precisely the same size. 

“Apophis?” Hamid asks, soft, and his own voice responds, rich with laughter, and says, “No. Just us.” 

The dragon that is Hamid and yet not Hamid reaches out and pulls him into its arms, wings wrapping protectively around them, and it is only then that Hamid realizes he is naked too. They are pressed together, skin to scale, and the heat of its body is overwhelming. It cups Hamid's face with one hand, stroking his cheek, and it feels like the most natural thing in the world to wrap his arms around its neck and bring their mouths together. _I'm kissing myself_ , some faint, hysterical part of him thinks, but then its mouth opens against his own, its forked tongue curling against his, and he moans instead, pressing his hips forward. His claws dig into its back. 

“Mine,” the dragon croons in his own voice, hungry and possessive, and its tail wraps around him, keeping him close, the tip of it teasing at the inside of his thigh. He shudders and spreads his legs wider. It kisses him again, then, long and slow, its clawed hands sliding down his back to cup his ass, pushing him forward to grind against its thick, scaled thigh, and he lets himself be greedy with sensation, soft little whimpering moans swallowed up by the kiss. 

The tip of its tail teases at his hole, back and forth, and he whispers, “Please.” It starts to press inside, and he closes his eyes, head tipping back as the dragon's tail works him open further. It should hurt. Part of him expects it to, but instead it's only heat, inside him and around him, a desperate, aching need for more as it fucks him. 

He can feel it hard against him as he rocks his hips, and he looks down. Its cock is thicker than his own, ridged like the rest of it, and wrapping a hand around it and starting to stroke feels natural as breathing. He wants it inside him so badly he aches with it. 

“Please,” he says again, and as it eases its tail out of him he whimpers with the loss. 

“I know what you need, it's okay,” it says in his voice, so fond as it pulls the two of them down to sitting, Hamid straddling its lap. Hamid closes his eyes and lifts up, wrapping a claw around its cock to guide it into himself, and his breath leaves him entirely as he starts to sink down, lost to sensation and the ache of being forced open. It feels like it goes on forever, the ridges of its cock inside him making him shudder and rock his hips, and the dragon smiles and takes his hips in its claws, easing him down further, its wings wrapping around the two of them again, a protective cocoon against the world. It's so much. 

Hamid rocks his hips, working the ridge of its cock in and out of himself as he pants, his whole body alight with fire and throbbing, and as he pulls off nearly all the way it grips his hips tighter and _pulls_ , forcing him back down hard, and the cry that escapes his mouth is so loud it makes his mouth water. _Please_ , he wants to say again, as it fucks him harder, faster, the orange glow of its eyes brightening, but he is beyond words now. He's so close his whole body sparks with it, an ember ready to catch, and then it pulls him down flush with it and holds him there, keeping him deep as the base of its cock starts to swell. Hamid squirms, struggling against its grip as the pressure overwhelms him, but it's grown large enough that he can no longer move, and it's that knowledge that sends him careening over the edge, clenching tight around the dragon inside him as he comes untouched on its cock. It bares its teeth in a grin as it starts to come. It feels like it goes on forever, the gentle rock of its hips filling him up further and further, the shuddering overstimulation of it, the knowledge that he's still stuck, just has to take what he's given and let it leave him sloppy. 

It lays soothing kisses on Hamid's neck as it pulls out, crooning softly, and Hamid wipes away tears from the corners of his eyes and smiles as it kisses him again. It's so beautiful. Hamid wants to stay here, wants it inside him again already, wants--

Hamid closes his eyes, just for a split second, and when he opens them the dragon is gone. He's flat on his back in the dark room of the inn he went to sleep in, and the bedding is a mess, his own come starting to dry and go tacky against the sheets. He grimaces. 

His hand is still clawed, and just for a moment, he lets himself trace the inside of his own thigh with it, scales against skin.


End file.
